


（10）须臾

by RikaResistanceZero



Category: League of Legends RPF, 宁羞 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 08:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikaResistanceZero/pseuds/RikaResistanceZero
Summary: “哦？然后干了个爽？”高天亮暗自道不愧是我，就是这么机智。





	（10）须臾

唔…好香啊…  
姜承録的鼻翼轻轻扇动，嗯，是肉包子的味道。从温热的被窝里伸出手在床头乱摸，凭着感觉找到了昨夜惨遭碎屏攻击的手机，他按了半天侧键——已经自动关机了，姜承録昏昏沉沉的，还沉浸在周围尽是屁桃的梦境里，他眼睑半阖，盯着窗外发呆——七点半的阳光什么时候这么刺眼了？  
随着意识逐渐回笼，身上的酸痛感也越来越明显，随便动一下都叫他忍不住倒吸凉气。  
诶？我好像没穿衣服。  
姜承録默默撑起被子向下体看去，他的下半身可太糟糕了，暧昧的痕迹从腰腹蔓开来，尤其是大腿内侧，紫红和淤青交错，让他重回昨夜的旖旎。房间里开了空调，可他的额头上还是冒出了细密的汗珠，周围的空气好像因为他滚烫的身体也变得闷热，他脸颊微红，伴着粗重的呼吸，手控制不住地向下探去。

啊…  
高振宁这个狗。

他将两根手指伸入口腔，模拟着性交的动作，涎液不断从嘴角流下来。还想要更深一点，深到让他觉得有些恶心，干呕感刺激着他的泪腺，挤出了他几滴生理泪水。另一只手加快了套弄的速度，他全身颤栗，眼前一道白光，全然听不见高振宁的敲门声。  
点点白浊洒落在他透粉的肌肤上，他双目无神，浑身上下全是湿的，看到门口呆愣住的男朋友，他脸上带上了一丝笑意，“宁……”

纯洁又淫荡。

高振宁像一匹饿狼直扑上来，发狠撕咬着猎物的嘴唇，本就结痂的嘴角又裂开，血腥味卷在浓重的欲望里，被二人尽数吞咽。姜承録一点力气都没有了，瘫软着身体任由身上的人摆布。进入的时候还不算太难，穴口因为前夜的情事还湿软着，“昨天我们做了那么多次还没满足你？”高振宁语气里带着点戏弄，“至于你一醒来就在床上自慰？”

这人都不会累的吗？姜承録闭眸思考，“你再用力一点”，慵懒的调子里还掺着一点撒娇。  
小孩儿确确实实想把他榨干，高振宁想，他听话地加大了顶撞的力度，饶有兴趣地欣赏恋人的表情变化——最开始眯着眼，像一只餍足的猫，每次高振宁顶上来碾压他的敏感点，小猫就开始摇耳朵，翘尾巴，嘴里不停呓语着‘快点’；等男人真的加快了速度，这人又炸毛了，叫床的声音确实像猫儿似的，一阵一阵的来，急眼了什么词都往外蹦，一股脑儿扔到高振宁脸上，骂他是狗的次数最多，高振宁说‘是啊，那你现在不是被狗压着操’，接着就会迎来羞愤难当的人的疯狂报复，咬高振宁的肩膀，挠他的后背，弄的高振宁两肩都是牙印，后背布满了红色的抓痕；高潮的时候，恋人的表情最耐人寻味，眉头蹙起，肉欲两个字就写在他的脸上，睫毛扇动着，挂着几滴眼泪，叫出的声音婉转勾人，让高振宁陷入对恋人的一种狂热。

“早就过了七点半了，太阳都快升到头顶了，我帮你向单位请了假，”高振宁从后面抱着清洗完的男友说，“我买来的包子都凉了，要不要出去吃？”  
“好。”顿了顿，“我的手机屏碎了。”昨天他们脱衣服干事的时候太激烈了，直接把那玩意甩出去好几米。  
“我的锅，我给你换一块新的。”  
“嗯。”

第二天高振宁上班时走路都带风，透着一股子神清气爽。

“哦？然后干了个爽？”高天亮暗自道不愧是我，就是这么机智。

“先别管我的事，前几天，我进修都临近结束了，终于见着那个医院的副院长了。”

“你见到b市一院的副院长跟我有什么…”高天亮一拍脑门，“你跟我爸说了没？上次他把我骂了一顿我就没联系过他了…”

“你爹让我告诉你，有时间把卓定带回家一趟。”

高天亮先是愣住，到忍不住狂笑，他踮起脚紧紧抱住自己的学长，口吐芬芳了半天，然后撒腿就往楼上的心外科跑，边跑边喊，“饭我就不请了，上次你找我帮忙解决冷战抵消了！”

卓定拿着病历板正准备往住院部去查房，迎面撞上气喘吁吁的高天亮，“你怎么…”，话还没说完，眼前的人直接把他抱了起来，抱着他在走廊上转圈，高天亮的眼睛黝黑透亮，看得卓定脸上发热。  
这人打鸡血了？卓定搞不懂男友在搞什么？  
容不得卓定多想，高天亮的吻已经落在他的唇上，带着欣喜和一点点虔诚，交往了这么多年，他们脱去了年少时的青涩，接吻的事早就变得熟稔起来。卓定微启唇齿，高天亮的舌头就钻进了他的口中。感受到对方的手从后背滑向腰部，然后收紧，卓定也配合着搂上恋人的脖子，他们身体紧贴着，像阿里斯托芬口中的‘双头四足的男人’——只是他们面着对面，互相夺取着这场战争里的主动权。

先恢复理智的是卓定，他强忍着继续下去的欲望，“这里是走廊…我得去查房了…”  
高天亮不舍地放开他，“等到了轮休日，我们回家”，看恋人满脸问号，又补了一句，“回我家见家长。”

如果卓定周身的气氛有颜色，那必然是粉红色。他跟人说话的语调里满是温柔，脸上一直带笑，一整天里见到卓医生的人都忍不住感叹，这还是那个小AI吗？  
于是八卦群的名字又改了：  
【天卓天卓，天作之合】  
神经外高天亮：等着我给你们发喜糖吧(-v-)  
神经外高天亮：@骨外高振宁 弟弟你gkd

高振宁瞄了一眼群里，心想要不是男人不能说快，我肯定怼你。手机突然震动起来，来电显示‘姜遇铉’：  
“遇铉哥，有答复了？”  
“叫我遇铉就行了”，他真的不明白，这个人明明比他大却非要叫他哥的习惯是怎么养成的，无奈道，“周末我会回来的，爸妈也会去的，你好好搞。”  
“得嘞！”撂了电话，高振宁挂上档位，开车去接下班的姜承録。这车他买了三年了，却一直没有用的机会，这回姜承録工作了，上班的地方步行去要半个小时，总算让这辆车有了用武之地。  
路上有点堵，高振宁打开收音机，里面正放着婚礼进行曲，还真是符合时事。

车子刚拐进公司前的小广场，他一眼就逮到了在长椅上等待的姜承録。夕阳渐斜，余晖透过树叶间隙在他的脸上画出剪影。高振宁停稳了车，绕了一圈走过去，拍了拍小孩儿的左肩，又从人家的右边冒出来，逗得姜承録笑起来。

男人向他伸出手要拉他起来，姜承録手臂微抬，二人的手从指尖开始接触，然后是指腹，他们心有灵犀，先是从食指开始收紧，再按着顺序到小拇指，最后彼此四指扣在对方温热的掌心，两只手贴的严丝合缝的，什么也不能将它们分开。

他们去江边看了烟火表演，高振宁给他的无名指套上了一个微凉的指环。姜承録把指环对着远处的烟花，斑驳陆离的光从上面的宝石里透出来，“真漂亮。”

“漂亮吧。”  
“嗯。”

“姜承録，”  
“嗯？”

“我们结婚吧。”  
姜承録点点头，“好。”

END…?  
一阵翻云覆雨后，高振宁瞄了一眼床头，发现新摆了一个相框，里面装一张挂号收据，上面写的还是他的名字，他回想了一下，对着还趴在他身上的姜承録说，  
“你还留着这个。”  
青年疲惫地抬眼，顺着男人望的方向看去，“我喜欢。这算不算定情信物？”

提到定情信物，“对了，戒指花了多少钱？”

“花了好多，宁宁都要吃土了。”高振宁向他撅嘴。

姜承録想了想，“我养你。”

END


End file.
